Let Her Go
by PolHop
Summary: He realized he loved her when it was too late. Will he get his chance? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her walk out of the office with Sam, her engagement ring shining in the light. He didn't realized how much it would hurt to see her leave with him.

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

He had Savanna so he didn't know why it hurt so much when she came into the office with Sam to show off her ring. Everyone gave out congratulations and well wishes to them. He backed away from the group trying to disappear.

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **And you let her go**

Everyone agreed to meet at the bar to celebrate. Once he arrived he made his way to the bar and ordered a shot. He down it and ordered drinks for the table. He needed to put on his game face. He grabbed the drinks and brought them to the table.

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**

 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes**

 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**

 **Everything you touch surely dies**

Rossi watched as he withdrew himself from the group. He made his way back over to the bar for another shot. He shouldn't feel like his world was falling apart but it was. He turned back to the table staring at Penelope and Sam. She was draped over his arms grinning from ear to ear.

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**

 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

He needed to get out of there. He snuck out to the side to get away. He made it outside just as he was about to break. He leaned against the wall trying to get these feeling to leave.

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**

 **'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**

 **But never to touch and never to keep**

 **'Cause you loved her too much**

 **And you dived too deep**

"I love her." He whispered out loud with his eyes closed and his head against the wall. He didn't know Rossi had followed him out. "Then you need to tell her." He shot his head up to look at Rossi.

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **And you let her go**

"How can I tell her? She's happy with Sam and I have Savanna." He closed his eyes again and leaned against the building; Rossi leaned against the building next to him. "Take it from someone who lost the love of his life and then spent the next 20 years trying to find what he once had." Morgan looked at the older agent. "Morgan, she only got with Sam because you were with Savanna. She's getting older her clock is ticking; she wants to be a Mom. She doesn't care how she get's there but that's what she wants. You might be surprised if you tell her."

Just then the door burst open. "Hot Stuff, I was so worried. You just left and I didn't know where you went." She walked over to the two men. Rossi leaned down and kissed her cheek "Congratulations Kitten." and he left to go back inside.

"Penelope you should be back in the bar with your fiancé." Morgan looked at her "No can do, not until you tell me what wrong. What's going on, Morgan?"

He took a deep breath "Have you ever realized something but it was too late to do anything about it?" He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall. "I don't believe it's ever too late, Hot Stuff. Everything happens for a reason, so that means it happens right when it's supposed too." She took Rossi spot against the wall next to Derek. "You're going to be a beautiful bride Penelope, and soon you'll have beautiful porcelain babies." He looked at her trying to smile as his heart was breaking. She looked away from him whispering, "I would rather have mocha babies." He thought he heard her wrong. He jumped off the wall to be right in front of her. "Say that again?" She couldn't look at him so she just moved off the wall to head back inside. When she started to move he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. "Say it again… please" She looked up into his eyes. "I would rather have mocha babies." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He kissed her with every emotion he had ever felt for her. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes.

"Marry me?"

She blinked at him. When she didn't say anything he said it again. "Marry me Penelope? Run away with me, right now we can do it right now. Marry me?"

She was quite for a minute contemplating her answer. He started to grow nervous when she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes!"

They took off running to his SUV.

Rossi had been standing around the corner listening. Once he saw them get into his SUV and drive away, he smiled to himself and went in to break the news to the group.

 **AN Song: Let Her Go by Passenger. I do not own anything, CM or Let Her Go. Do you like it should there be more? I was thinking of a one shot, but if you want more I might.**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So many of you asked. So here it is._

* * *

"Derek, are we really doing this?" She held his hand waiting for their flight to be called.

"Yes we are. There is no backing out now. " He moved their joined hands to his lips. "This is the best decision I have ever made."

"Flight 453 to Las Vegas now boarding." Came over the loud speaker.

"That's us, Baby Girl." He pulled her out of her seat and made their way to the plane. After they left the bar he suggested they go right to the airport. He didn't want to wait another moment; he wanted to be married to his Baby Girl right away.

They had booked the next flight out to Vegas when they got there. There was no turning back now.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride."

Derek grabbed Penelope's face and kissed her hard. "We did it, Baby Girl."

"That we did, Handsome."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chapel. "Let's go, we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She giggled as he pulled her to the hotel lobby. Once they made it to the front desk he threw his credit card down. "You're honeymoon suite."

The man at the front desk smiled as he took Derek's card. "Here you go Mr. Morgan." He handed him two room keys.

Once they made it to their room he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. "I Love you, Penelope Morgan."

"Derek, we don't have any clothes." He continued to kiss along her neck.

"We won't need them, trust me." She giggled as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

"Why is someone calling so early in the morning?" Penelope asked reaching over her naked husband to get her phone.

She just missed the last ring and sighed as she lay across Derek's body. Right when he moved to kiss her his phone went off.

He reached for it answering the call. "Morgan"

 _"Where the hell are you and Garcia? I have been calling all morning. It's almost 12 o'clock."_

Derek looked at his watch. "Shit Hotch, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. Penelope and I are in Vegas. "

 _"What do you mean you're in Vegas?!"_

"Uh Hotch I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. We got married last night. Before you say anything, yes we know what we are doing. And if this causes you any issues I'll change teams in a heartbeat but I will not give up Penelope."

There was silence on the phone.

"Hotch, we're not going to be in for a while. I haven't booked a flight back yet but we'll be back soon."

 _"I don't know if I should be happy for you or suspend you both. I think if I suspended you, you'd get what you both want. I'll have Rossi clear it with the director."_

"Thanks Hotch. I'll call you when I book a flight back."

 _"No more then three days. Oh and Congratulations."_

Derek threw his phone across the room. "Hotch says we have three days." He grabbed his wife pulling her to him on the bed.

"Good, I'm glad Mr. Morgan." She kissed her husband.

When he pulled away from the kiss he whispered into her ear. "I love you Mrs. Morgan, and right now we are going to work on those mocha babies."


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

"Push, Penelope!" the doctor's voice bellowed through the room. "Alright this next contraction will be it. When you start to feel it come push down with all your might."

Penelope looked at her husband with sad eyes. "It hurts! I will never let you touch me again."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Just a little bit more and we can meet our baby."

"You should be the one... oh God!"

"It's time. PUSH!" The doctor, said hands at the ready to help the baby. "I see the head, keep pushing. Alright the shoulders are out."

The room was filled with cries as the doctor gave the baby to the nurse. Once the baby was cleaned up they placed it on Penelope's chest "Penelope, it's time to meet your daughter."

"My daughter?" Penelope had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her baby. She looked up at her husband "She's beautiful, she looks just like you."

Her husband leaned over her body to get a better look at his daughter. "I don't think so, she looks just like you."

One of the nurses brought over a towel to help wrap the baby. "Do you have a name picked out already?"

Penelope nodded as she watched her daughter threw teary eyes. "Yes we had one picked out if it was a girl. Welcome to the world Calliope Francesca Morgan."

The nursed looked down at the baby. "What a beautiful name. Does it mean anything?"

"Yes." Derek said looking down at his wife and daughter. "It means Beautiful Voice."

Penelope looked up at her husband. "Daddy, do you want to hold Cali?" She held out her hands giving the baby over to Derek.

"Daddy loves you so much." He looked back at his wife. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

She smiled at the sight before her. She had an amazing husband and now a beautiful baby girl. Derek leaned over and kissed his wife temple. "We make beautiful _Mocha_ babies, Sweetness."

She smiled up at her husband. "I think you're right, Hot Stuff. The best thing we ever did is take off to Vegas that night."

Derek laughed. "Hotch still hasn't forgiven us for up and leaving that night. Remember how quiet he got on the phone when we told him we wouldn't be in work for a few days. I still wish I could have seen his face when we told him we flew to Vegas to get married."

They both laughed as Derek rocked their baby.

Penelope looked up at her husband. The joy she felt was overwhelming. She really had everything she ever wanted right here in this room. "I love you Hot Stuff"

Derek looked down at her with teary eyes. "I love you too, Baby girl."

* * *

AN: That's it. I know I never got into the ex's if I did that would have made this a long story. Thanks for everything.


End file.
